


A Bit Like That, Yeah

by yesIam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, The Hex Files Birthday Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesIam/pseuds/yesIam
Summary: Birthday ficlet for dracoreedeemed.  That's all I'm saying cause it's a surprise!  :shifty:  Her words were debauched, utter and public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

Beta'd by the cheesy poof herself, Moonfoot! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The boy was pulled from the hallway into a dark alcove. Before he could shout an alarm, a hand covered his mouth. 

“Shush, love. It's me,” was whispered into his ear. 

Harry relaxed and leaned into his lover. 

“I have been hard for you since this morning,” his lover said as he bit down on Harry's neck. 

“Draco,” Harry gasped. He could feel his lover smile against his skin. “We – we have to – unh gods,” Harry moaned as Draco bit hard, “get to Potions!” 

“Shut it, Harry,” Draco said huskily. “We have fifteen minutes.” Then Draco grasped Harry roughly and spun him around to face the wall. “Do not come, Harry. I want to taste you as well as have you.” 

Harry's mind went completely blank as Draco's hands worked quickly to divest him of his trousers and pants. 

Harry breathlessly ran into the Potions classroom as the final bell rang. “Sorry, sir,” he gasped. “I got detained.” 

Snape glared at Harry. “Take your seat, Potter!” he demanded. Harry sat down gingerly beside Hermione. He wriggled his bottom uncomfortably on the hard chair only to be glared at by his friend. 

His arse hurt like hell, but he couldn't regret it. Draco had taken him with hardly any preparation at all, and it had been brilliant. Thrilling even! The possibility of being caught fornicating in such a **public** place only added to the excitement. Harry thanked his lucky stars that his boyfriend was so inventive in that area of sex. He certainly never would have thought of having a quickie in the alcove just off the main stairwell to the dungeons where any and all could see them, if they looked. But that was his Draco, and Harry loved him more and more each day. 

'Course right now his arse didn't quite appreciate the attention, and he shifted slightly to ease the pressure. Hermione glared at him again and whispered out of the corner of her mouth, “Why were you so late? And stop fidgeting or Snape will notice!” 

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I was doing something,” he mumbled softly as he turned to look at his friend. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at Harry. 

“What have you been doing, Harry Potter?! You're a mess, and you look thoroughly – **debauched!** ” 

Before Hermione could continue, the door opened and Draco Malfoy strode casually into the room. “Sorry, Professor, I forgot my book and had to go back to get it,” Draco explained, hoarsely. 

Harry turned quickly and looked at Draco. He felt his mouth open and his face turn red. He glanced away, only to be confronted with Hermione, who mouthed, _“Oh, my God…,”_ which only made Harry feel worse and guiltier, so much so that he turned his head again and decided to look straight ahead. There was a lovely spot on the chalk board that demanded all his attention. 

“Are you unwell, Mister Malfoy?” Snape asked concernedly. 

“Bit of a sore throat, sir,” Draco answered, clearing his throat several times. 

Snape narrowed his eyes as he observed the blond Slytherin. “You are flushed,” he said, “Come here, Draco.” Harry squirmed in embarrassment as Hermione hissed in his ear to stay still. Draco calmly got up and approached the front of the room as snickers broke out among the students. As Draco passed, Harry tried to get his attention and wiped at his mouth while glaring at the other boy. Draco shook his head slightly at Harry in confusion and continued toward the front of the room. 

Harry cringed and sunk low in his chair. Hermione merely gave him that look, the one that says ‘you are an idiot and deserve this,' before unsympathetically turning her attention to the professor. 

When Draco was standing before Snape, he grabbed the young man's chin and turned his head from side to side. “What on earth have you been doing?” he murmered as he palpitated either side of Draco's neck. “Your glands are not enlarged, but your lips are quite red and swollen,” Snape said clinically. Harry squeaked in **utter** embarrassment, as his professor's fingers gently rubbed over Draco's lips – lips that had, only moments ago, surrounded Harry's cock. 

Snape's long finger swiped at a bit of what Harry knew was spunk. “You appear to have a discharge of some sort as well.” Snape lifted his finger to his nose and sniffed. Harry wanted nothing more than for a hole to appear beneath his chair and swallow him. But, alas, all he could do was watch as the rest of the class whispered and giggled. Snape's eyes widened in disbelief as he sniffed the milky white substance on his finger and realisation set in. 

“Mister Malfoy, this is ejaculate!” 

The entire class now burst into peals of unrestrained laughter. Harry leaned forward and banged his head against the rough wooden worktable. 

“Sir?” 

“Forgot your book, indeed!” spat Snape. Harry raised his head just as Snape's eyes swept the room. Those black eyes narrowed on Harry dangerously, then widened in shock. Harry groaned and slammed his head hard onto the table. 

“Tell me, Mister Malfoy,” Snape snarled, “did you or did you not engage in bit of fellatio prior to coming to class, and then lie to me to cover your misdeeds?!” 

“A bit like that, yeah,” Draco said with a smirk. 

Snape's face reddened and he looked about to have an apoplectic fit. He held his soiled finger up. “Please tell me that this does not belong to Potter!” 

Harry moaned pathetically. 

“I would, sir, but that would be another lie.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Happy Birthday you publicly, utterly , debauched wench! :SHIFTY:


End file.
